The Depraved
by kookylover98
Summary: Luigi has disappeared into a haunted asylum he later is found wounded and mentioning a voice and mario and a group of friends try to solve the mystery of the asylum and become victims of hide and seek. By: LordPataknight0509 and Written with LordPataknight0509
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Depraved

Mario sat in the kitchen waiting for Luigi to return from the store, Luigi was out buying groceries but that was thirty minutes ago.  
"Where is that guy I asked him to simply go down to the market and buy some bread and he hasn't returned yet?" Mario huffed. "He's probably out slacking." Mario said and put on his cap and walked down towards the market.  
He stopped by the first shop that sold syrups and jams and asked if he had seen Luigi.  
"No I haven't Mario check the bridge I saw him there a while ago." The market Toad said.  
"Thank you." Mario said and walked towards the bridge to look for Luigi but no one was there Mario spotted a fisherman fishing on the bridge. "Maybe he knows." Mario said to himself and quickly asked the fisherman but the old Toad shook his head.  
"Sorry sonny, I haven't seen a Luigi feller' today." The fisherman said spitting as he spoke. Mario wiped his face as some of the old man's spit landed on him.  
"Oh, alright but just tell me if you see him." Mario asked and left the old man smiled and casted his hook back into the water. "He's not near the bridge, maybe Peach will know." He said and walked over to Peach's castle.  
As he walked up towards the large castle he noticed Toadsworth running around panicking like he normally would.  
"Oh Master Mario this is terrible! The princess has gone missing!" Toadsworth shouted and resumed running. "That brute, Bowser must've kidnapped her, again."  
Mario sighed and left the castle. "I gotta go save her now." He muttered embarking towards Darkland. After thirty minutes he was finally at Bowser's door. Mario took a deep breath and opened the large doors and walked around the castle until he kicked open the door to Bowser's throne.  
"Where is she!" Mario shouted sounding brave and threatening at the same time. Bowser turned around surprised he put his book down and stood up. "This is the part where you would normally start blabbering how puny I am and how powerful you say you are."  
"For what?" Bowser snorted.  
Mario sighed and face palmed himself. "You stole Peach and I am here to rescue her." He replied and got in a fighting position. Bowser scratched his head confused.  
"Here's the problem smart guy, I never kidnapped her when I went there that spoiled brat was never there!" Bowser roared and spat fire.  
"What? Are you serious? Then where is she?" Mario asked out loud.  
"I don't know, maybe you should try talking to the brown-haired one, Daisy I think." Bowser replied and sat back down. "Now get outta here and tell me when you find her."  
Mario walked back outside and head off towards Sarasaland which was past the desert. "Where is Luigi and Peach?" He asked himself as he walked through the desert. "What if they're eloping?" He gasped and ran faster until he found out he was sprinting. He was soon at Daisy's castle sweating and out of air. He knocked on the door eagerly waiting until a butler opened the door.  
"Oh my," The butler spoke in a thick accent. "I never expected guests, Princess Daisy isn't here at the moment Mr. Mario she didn't leave us a notice that she was leaving but then again she never does."  
"Oh." Mario said. "Is Princess Peach here?"  
"I'm sorry Mr. Mario but Mrs. Toadstool hasn't set up a visit so I am afraid she isn't here." The butler said.  
"How about my brother Luigi is he here?" Mario quickly asked.  
"Mr. Luigi?" The butler said to himself and pulled out a notebook humming as he checked it. "Nope sorry but Mr. Luigi was here yesterday and yesterday only."  
"You're very organized aren't you?"  
"Yep I do bills, organize parties, play-dates, visits, garden, and even chairs." He said boldly. Mario looked at the butler with an odd look.  
"Er I gotta go nice to meet ya' hope we could talk again sometime." Mario lied and continued running back home.  
Past Dimble woods and near the Dark forest Luigi walked through the old house he had been lead to by an old man. The asylum used to be white but roots and mold now grew on the building, the rusted gates creaked as they moved, windows were broken with safety bars at every window.  
Inside the place was trashed tables were littered with surgery equipment, blood splattered all over the walls and puddles of it lied on the floor, the lights flickered on and off,  
"Who's there?" Luigi whispered as he pointed his flashlight at a dark corner, but no one was there. He shivered as he walked down the halls avoiding the puddles he walked slowly through the empty halls.  
"Where are you going?" A voice whispered. Luigi gasped and pointed his light everywhere.  
"Who are you?" Luigi shouted. "Show yourself!" He demanded but no one was there he walked backwards and slipped in a puddle of blood. "Oh my-" He looked at his bloody hands and crawled out wiping his hands on the floor.  
"Ok when I got here I heard something say they wanna play hide and seek but what am I hiding from? What am I looking for?!" He shouted to himself Luigi threw his hat and pulled his hair.  
"What are you!" Luigi shouted looking around the halls the lights now turned off and Luigi couldn't see anything in front of his face. Luigi gasped and groped the ground for his flashlight until he lifted it up and beamed the light everywhere. "Visions! I see visions! They're dead! They're all dead!" Luigi shouted pointing his flashlight all over the place until he stopped.  
"I found you." The voice whispered Luigi shivered feeling a pair of cold hands grab him from behind and drag him deeper to the asylum.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi! Unlike Pk I'm gonna be adding an Authors Note ^_^  
So this story is all LordPataknight0509's idea, and this cover is his drawing (Isn't it awesome?!) We both worked on this chapter the first chapter is his and the second is mine so it's a pattern he goes next then me then him... You get the point! So please review and tell us what you guys think!

Disclaimer: All Mario Characters belong to Nintendo!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mario walked down the path towards his home. It was a quarter before midnight, and still no sign of his brother or the princesses.

"Where could they have gone?" Mario mumbled to himself.

He made it home hoping to find them all in the living room. Instead he found the place just like he left it.

"I sent him just to buy simple things and he goes missing." Mario mumbled.

'Creeeak'

Mario's head looked up as the upstairs floor creaked. Mario rushed up the stairs, and kicked the door open. The window curtains gently rose as the wind blew in. He sat by the window and sighed. Just then a shadowy figure caught his eye. It stood by the woods just standing there. Mario got up, and walked downstairs. He walked outside, and found nothing.

"Hello? Anyone out here?" He shouted.

Nothing. Mario headed back in but stopped when he heard a branch snap, and spun around. Nothing.

"Stupid animals." He muttered.

He turned around and continued down the path until he heard a faint sound. Mario turned his head. His eyes widened in surprise and fear.

"Luigi!" Mario screamed running to his brother's side.

Luigi moaned in pain as his brother grabbed him.

"Who did this to you?" Mario asked bringing Luigi inside the house.

"There dead..there dead...it killed them."Luigi wheezed.

"Luigi calm down I'm going to get the first aid just stay here." Mario's voice trembled as he ran to the bathroom.

He went through the cabinets until he came across a white box. He ran back to his brother, but only to find him gone.

"Luigi? Luigi where are you?" Mario called out.

He dropped the first aid kit, and noticed a blood trail to the door. He quietly followed the blood trail.

"L-Luigi?" He called out again as he stepped out the house.

Mario noticed the trail continued, and followed it all the way to Dimble woods. The trail continued near the Dark forest. The trail stopped at an old house.

"Luigi? Luigi where are you!" Mario shouted.

He walked through the back and noticed Luigi's hat caught on a twig. Mario picked it up, and quickly noticed the building in front of him.

"The asylum?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Thanks for reading! Please review what you think :) tell your friends about it xD


	3. Chapter 3

Mario looked at the old ruined asylum then at Luigi's hat the gates creaked open a bit and thunder boomed in the distance.  
"Luigi come on out! This isn't funny!" Mario shouted but no response. He pushed open the gates more but as soon as he passed them they slammed shut. "What the?!" He hissed trying to push them open. He cursed and spotted something that made a hole in his gut.  
"Oh no." He gasped and picked up a pink piece of fabric. "Peach." He mumbled and looked at the asylum. "Peach!" He shouted and ran across the lawn stopping on the front steps.  
"Luigi! Peach!" He shouted taking a peek into the window the inside was dirty and filled with cobwebs, rats lurked around the receptionist desk, skeletons were scattered around the floor, spiders scurried up the walls, and the place seemed grey and eerie.  
"Is now or nothing." He mumbled and opened the door, the large red doors creaked and ended with a loud screech. "Luigi... Peach?" He whispered quietly looking around the hallway. He carefully walked over skeletons, a few of them wore lab coats, others strait jackets. The door behind him slammed shut and he heard a locking sound.  
"You do not belong here; you will now stay here forever." A voice whispered in his ear. Mario quickly picked up a flashlight and beamed it in the direction he heard the voice.  
"Who are you?!" He shouted sounding as brave as he could but his legs were trembling and sweat poured down his face. "Luigi if this is a joke it has to stop now!"  
"MARIO!" He a voice breaks the silence of the hallway.  
"Luigi!" Mario shouted and ran down the hallway. "Luigi, where are you?!" He shouted running as fast as he could he stopped and beamed the flashlight at a door.  
"There's someone back there." He whispered to himself, he slowly opened the door and threw up, behind the door was a body with rats crawling through it his mouth was wide open as if someone had jammed a rock in there.  
"You shouldn't have entered." The voice said again. Mario cleaned his mouth and slowly continued looking for Luigi. He whispered Luigi's name as he slowly walked down the hall.  
"Luigi... Daisy... Peach?" He whispered keeping his voice down he gasped as he felt something crawl on his foot and his first reaction was to kick it. He pointed the light and looked at the dead rat that he kicked off.  
"You're searching for your friends? Good luck mister." The voice said. Mario covered his ears hoping to block it but he still heard her voice. "Your funny let's play a game hide and seek is my favorite your it."  
"What?" Mario whispered and uncovered his ears all of a sudden the doors shot open and a loud wind blew through the halls and the lights flickered on.  
"I'll hide." He heard the voice but Mario wished the lights were off the hall was littered with dead bodies two large puddles of blood, bloody hand prints were on the floor and on the walls one was a was drawing made from a bloody hand it was a sun shining down on a building on the bottom it said "Salvation"  
"This can't be happening." Mario thought he turned off the flashlight and picked up a wrench from the ground. "What am I looking for all I hear is a voice -have I lost my mind?-" He though holding the wrench like as if he were going to bat.  
As he walked down the halls he stopped to vomit when he spotted rats consuming a dead body of an explorer who had fallen. "Luigi! Luigi where are you!" Mario shouted looking every direction.  
Mario walked slowly around the old building then he spotted something in the distance it was a young girl she held a candle in one hand and wore a black dress, she had a strange crown around her head a circlet, and a red bow in her hair.  
"Hey! Hey you!" Mario shouted and began running after the girl she looked around and walked into a room. Mario stopped at the door and looked at the sign. "Kitchen" a sign said in dirty faded letters.  
"Little girl?" Mario whispered opening the door the kitchen was empty but very creepy one the walls were many strange letters written in blood that read "1938, 9:35, morning world, a lying bear" than strange letters and symbols of a skull, a hand, triangles, and trees.  
"What the hell is this?" Mario said entering the kitchen. "Little girl?" He said looking in the cabinets he vomited again as he found a heart in a pan and another chopped in half by a cleaver.  
"They were mean to us, they were the crazy ones." She spoke in Mario's mind.  
"Where's my brother?" He spoke in a serious tone. "You took him I know you did."  
"Take who? Mr. Green? No, no, no he came in for a visit and visitors don't leave so easily."  
"What do you mean you stupid child." Mario said punching the wall now he regretted what he said. "Hello?" He mumbled after a while. The tiles that were on the wall shattered and fell to the floor frightening Mario.  
The knives in the cabinets floated out and aimed directly at Mario then they flew at him but missed and impaled themselves in the wall, he heard a creaking sound and quickly rolled aside dodging a sharp piece of glass.  
"I got her mad." Mario mumbled and quickly got out of the kitchen and ran outside the kitchen back into the dirty hallways he slipped in the puddle of blood and vomited again as his red clothes were soaked by the crimson liquid.  
"Get up! Run! Let's play tag instead!" The voice shouted and behind Mario the ghostly figure ran behind him her face was the part that scared him the most instead of eyes her sockets were empty, she barred her sharp fangs at him instead of regular teeth, and her skin seemed to peeling off releasing a dark aura.  
"Mama-mia!" Mario shouted and quickly jumped out a window and landed in the mud outside. "I'm out!" He shouted laughing he quickly checked for the spirit and saw it at the window her facial features slowly returned to normal.  
"Meanie!" She shouted and tossed him a video camera.  
"Ha you missed!" Mario shouted getting cocky he had out ran a ghost. Then it hit him it was never meant to hurt him physically but mentally on the side of the camera a crown and a symbol of the Mushroom kingdom was engraved on it.  
"No you little-" He said feeling tears well in his eyes and pick up the camera. "I'll be back for you Peach just hang on." Mario said and left back to the Kingdom he had to get some reinforcement to help him in this adventure.

**Oorah I hope you like chapter three of me and Kookylover's new story I do one chapter she does the next so that way no one gets confused also a disclaimer Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy and the setting belong to Nintendo me and Kookylover only own the plot and the ghost. Have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ripped Out

Hi guys here's a new chapter enjoy!

Disclaimer: all characters belong to Mario!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'Thump, Thump, Thump!'

" I'm coming!" Toad shouted.

Toad climbed out of bed, and stumbled his way to the door. He opened the door slowly.

"Mario?" He asked.

"Toad I need help. So you have the history book of the Mushroom Kingdom?" Mario asked.

Toad let Mario in, and ran back to his room. Within a few minutes he came back holding a very thick book,

"Here you go. I'll call Toadette to fix us tea." Toad said walking off.

After a few hours Mario finally found what he was looking for.

"This!" He shouted pointing at the book.

"The abandoned asylum?" Toadette asked.

"Yes, but wait...where's the rest of the pages?" Mario asked.

"Nobody knows it's been missing since it got to our reach." Toad frowned.

"No! Is there anyone else with this book?" Mario asked.

"Well everyone in the mushroom kingdom has one." Toadette replied.

"Well let's go then." Mario said as he got up.

"What are you kidding?" Toadette chuckled.

Mario began to walk to the door followed by the two.

"Are you seriously gonna go around the kingdom asking for the book?" Toad asked.

"You guys don't understand!" Mario screamed.

"W-well how about this lets just go to the castle, and call everyone over for a meeting. Also to bring their books." Toadette suggested.

"Alright let's go." Mario agreed.

The trip headed to the castle and called in the crew. Wario, Waluigi, Rosalina, Yoshi, Eclair, Bowser, Birdo, and Donkey Kong all came to the castle along with their books. Unfortunately none of the books had the page.

"I can't believe this!" Marion yelled slamming the book shut.

"Whoa what's with the book thing?" Bowser asked.

"That asylum...I sent Luigi to go but groceries, and he never came back." Mario began.

"Big whoop!" Wario shouted.

"Quiet! Please continue Mario." Eclair spoke calmly.

"Well I went looking for him but nobody seen him nor the princesses." Mario explained.

"Maybe because they were getting frea- Oww!" Wario held his nose.

"Not another word from you!" Rosalina snapped.

"So as I was heading home I saw Luigi he had blood. He told me something about there dead, and it killed them. I went back inside to get the first aid, a-and he was gone. There was a blood trail, and I followed it to this asylum. There was a little girl too, but she wanted to play...I know Peach is in there, because I saw her camera." Mario began break down.

"Maybe it was just a prank?" Yoshi said.

"That is no joke sonny boy!" A voice came from behind.

"Toadsworth?" Everyone said.

"I know about that asylum." Toadsworth began.

"But how? All the pages are ripped out." Birdo pointed out.

"That's because I ripped them all out , and burned them." Toadsworth explained.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

That was chapter 4 I hope you like :D please review and remember to tell your friends to read!


	5. Chapter 5

Chpater 5: The Truth

DISCLAIMER: Me and Kookylover98 don't own any of the Nintendo characters only the plot oorah... read and review

Everyone waited for the eldest Toad to say something but for Mario it seemed like forever until he finally spoke up. "Let's go inside we have matters to discuss." He said darkly.

Mario shrugged and looked at Rosalina who looked confused as well. "We should follow for the few years since I met Toadsworth I've never seen him like this." She whispered.

"I've known him for years and I haven't seen him like this either." Mario whispered back and followed Toadsworth.

"Old man what do you know about the asylum?" Bowser asked as they walked down the halls.

"That I will tell you when we get to the conference room." He said clutching his cane tightly everyone was already starting to get very suspicious about not only Toadsworth but the whole Mushroom Kingdom monarchy.

"What are you hiding old man!" Wario shouted scratching his nose.

"Sit down and I will explain everything." Toadsworth promised everyone noticed sweat forming on his forehead. He quickly opened the conference room door and gestured everyone to sit down and the employees to leave the room, as soon as they left he locked the door.

"Now tell us what's with this creepy hospital Mario told us about?" Waluigi demanded while cleaning his teeth with a toothpick.

"The hospital is call the Holy Sanctuary Hospital it was mainly used before the the clinic here was made but the Mushroom Kingdom gave funds for the patients, the funds were used for wrong purposes." Toadsworth said.

"What kind of purposes?" Eclair questioned that's all they had to do to get more information.

"Treatments, wrong treatments other called it torture but I refereed to it as treatments." He said his arms trembled as he spoke maybe he feared the spirit was in the very same room he was in.

_"They were mean to us, they were the crazy ones." _Mario remembered what she had said.

"You cold heartless man and for years you knew about this." Rosalina whispered fiercely.

"And we sugarcoated it in the books only me and Peach knew of what was happening though she was still young and never understood." Toadsworth said holding his cane stiffly.

"What was Peach doing there in the first place?! What does she have to do with it? How did this mess all start?!" Mario shouted pounding his fist on the table with each question.

"I can only answer two, the Princess went there for some sort of transforming that old rusty asylum into a hospital as for Princess Daisy she went for some ghost hunting trip and Allison knows."

"Who's Allison only I can kidnap the princess and yet some ghost kidnapped them both!" Bowser roared that made Eclair sit away from him a bit more.

"Allison was a young girl at the age maybe nine or ten, when the asylum was shut down by the king he made a order to stop all torturing Allison was killed right after in a electric chair she was the only one to be killed right after the new rule."

"And for Peach what are we going to do?" Toad asked.

"I'm going back." Mario closed his eyes imagining himself returning back.

"I'm going." Toad squeaked trying to sound brave.

"I am too." Toadette stepped forward.

"A haunted house means gold count us in!" Wario shouted but no one felt ver assured about it.

"Like I said earlier no one kidnaps Peach other than me I am going to find her and take her after this mess is over." Bowser snorted.

"We will join for the Princesses sake." Eclair and Roaslina said standing up.

Mario looked at everyone but he noticed Toadsworth didn't say a word he only wiped his glasses and stood stiffly to the other he looked more like a child pretending to be a king.

"Lets get going guys." Mario sighed and pushed past Toadsworth. When they exited the castle Mario really had no plan on how to find Peach and Daisy or even take on a ghost.

"How are we supposed to find them?" Rosalina asked making everyone really think about it.

"I know a guy." Waluigi snickered after traveling to the Mushroom city and walked down a dirt alley which Rosalina and Eclair were complaining on how filithy it was.

"Here we are." Waluigi shouted opening his arms they stopped in front of a old broken down house that was behind a few apartments.

"Ummmm where exactly?" Toadette asked.

"Well the smartest thug around here his name is, O.G Toad." Waluigi snickered.

"O.G Toad?" Toad raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah at first it was O.G Loc but it didn't make any sense." He said, then a Toad with a pair of gold glasses with purple lenses and a black hoodie came out of the shack.

"Yo, yo, yo!" He shouted waving his arms throwing off some sort of signs but then stopped when he noticed Mario. "Oh..."

"Toadbert?" Toadette said trying not to laugh at not only the ridiculous name but his crazy outfit. Toadbert slowly walked back in the shack and came out in his regular clothes.

"By boogity what are you doing here?" He asked Mario.

"I need some stuff to track down ghosts and find Peach." He said and explained the asylum.

"Well first you need AMF meters, EVP devices, Hydrometers, Thermal scanners, motion senors, a few video cameras, flashlights both headlamps and handheld and I'll toss in a few windchimes and Talcum powder."* Toabert said tossing strange devices in bags.

"How much will this cost?" Mario asked.

"Ohhh a lot." Toadbert chuckled.

**Disclaimer: Mario, Bowser, Waluigi, Wario, Toad, Yoshi, Toadette, Rosalina, Birdo, and Eclair**

**Let me explain this stuff:**

**EMF detectors- can pick up electronic fields over different frequencies and a disruption could mean a ghost.**

**EVP devices- can pick up sounds like electronic voice phenomena.**

**Hydrometer-picks up changes in humidity.**

**Talcum Powder- useful powder for capturing footprints or handprints.**

**Thermometer- sudden drops in tempenture man a ghost is nearby.**

**Motion senors- senses nearby motions in its radius.**

**Windchimes- I know it sounds odd but my friend said that when a ghost pasts by you can feel a wind.**

**How did I find out about this weird ghostbusting stuff I have a very strange friend and I spent twenty minutes hearing about it and trust me its boring but now I sleep with a windchime outside my house LOL I'm joking. **


End file.
